Candy
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: Summary: After eating some Candy from a shady store, Phil suddenly turns into a kid! Physically and Mentally! Now Dan has to take care of a shy, introverted tiny Phil, do you think he will survive?


Summary: After eating some Candy from a shady store, Phil suddenly turns into a kid! Physically and Mentally! Now Dan has to take care of a shy, introverted tiny Phil, do you think he will survive?

Author Note: Hhaha, this is mt first PHAN fiction sooo, I hope whoever reads this likes it XD BTW, Phil will still have his hair of Raven as a kid

Pairings: Phan, And maybe a dash of Kickthestickz ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was a normal day for Dan, he was on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr, nothing new except Phil was out,

*Flashback~*

"Hey Dan, I saw this really cool shop! It was called "Missy's Trinkets and More"(AN:I made that up, btw, if its a real store I'll change the name), they were by Orcs Nesht They had awesome stuff, and I saw this candle they were selling, and guess what? IT"S PANCAKE SCENTED! Im going out to buy it later, wanna come?" Phil asked excitedly

"Erm...but...I'm already on Tumblr" Dan said looking up from his screen

"Fine...I'll be back in a bit" Phil said as he took his space coat

*Flashback done*

That was 2 hours ago 'How long does it take to buy a candle?' Dan though as he stood up from the couch, he sighed then went to grab a coat and his keys

As he walked out the door he opened his phone to message Phil

To: Philion~

Dude, how long does it take to buy a candle?

From: Dansaour

He put his phone back in his pocket and thought back 'What as the name of the shop, I know he said by Orcs Nesht but what wa the stores name...Misty...Micky...Missy! yeah Missy's Trinkets and something'

Dan walked around the streets of London, trying to remember where it was until he stumbled upon a cute old shop, the shops name was Missy's Trinkets and More

"So this is the place" Dan said out loud as he went inside the shop

He walked around, it was surprisingly big inside, he walked around all over the store trying to see if Phil was just there sniffing some candles

He went to the very back of the store, it was dimly lit, it only had candles lighting up the area, but that's not the creepy part, the creepy part is that there was a gigantic freakin shadow!

"'Sh*t, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die' he thought as he tried to back away slowly

"Mister?" He heard from over the giant shadow

His eyes widened, and he bolted out of there, not knowing he dropped his phone

outside of the store he breathed heavily as he went to look if had dropped something,

'My Phone' he thought as he looked at the store, no way was he gonna go back inside, it could be a murderer or something

but slowly the door opened and reviled...A kid?

This kid had short shaggy black hair, and beautiful blue eyes, weirdly enough he was even wearing what Phil wore earlier, a Dark blue shirt with stars and his space coat, even his jeans were the same

'If I didn't know better I would say this is Phil" Dan thought laughing

"Excuse me mister, You dropped this" The kid said handing him his Phone

"Thanks Kid, by the way were you that shadow at the back of the store" Dan asked as he got his phone

"Yes sir! I was smelling some of the candles they have! They have Pancake scent you know!" The kid stated excitedly

"So Phil isn't the only on excited by this sort of stuff" He though warmly 'Wait...where is Phil?"

"Hey kid, have you seen a guy in there by any chance, he is wearing the same thing as you" Dan said going down to the kids level

"No, I was the only one there" The kid said smiling

"Okay, what's your name by the way?"Dan asked as he stood up

'Damn it Phil, Where did you go?' Dan though grumpily

"Philip Micheal Lester, I'm 6" the Kid stated Proudly

Dan's eyes went wide as he stared at the kid

"W-what?" Dan shakily asked 'No way that can be true, is Phil pranking me?'

"My name is Philip Micheal Lester, I go by Phil though" Phil said tilting his head

"hahha, okay Phil you got me, come on out" Dan said as he looked around

"Are you okay?" Phil said raising an eyebrow

'Okay...I really don't think Phil would just hire a kid that looks just like him to prank me...If this is really Phil he would know what it is'

"Yeah but I have a question for you...Do you know what The Shadow Realm is?" Dan asked remembering on of the things Phil told him before

"YOU GO THERE TOO?!" Phil asked excitedly

'Shiz, this is really Phil, HOW?' Dan thought "He said he's been here all day...'

"Hey, why don't you show me the Pancake scented candles? My friend would love to have one" Dan said looking at the kid that brighten with joy as he said that, Phil grabbed his hand and dragged him in, Dan laughed and thought 'So he was always like this' Dan unknowingly smiled

As he got to the back he saw a ton of opened candy wrappers

"Phil...where did does candy come from?" Dan asked pointing at them

"Oh those? I found them in a jar there" Phil said pointing to the jar on a shelf

"Phil come with me for a moment" Dan said beckoning Phil

Phil held on to Dan's hand as Dan walked over to the Stores cashier

"Excuse me are are you the owner of this place?"Dan said to the lady in her mid forties

"Ah yes, how can I help you?" she asked him

"Um, well, you're gonna think im crazy but a friend of mine ate some of the candies at the back and became...well a kid" Dan said shrugging at the last sentence

"Oh my, did he eat the ones in the jar?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah" Dan answered as he looked at the kid that was holding his hand, Phil noticed this and smiled up at him

"Oh dear, well I believe you, and there is only one cure to this and it takes a long time to get it shipped here, it's another jar of candies, but it's rare and I don't know when we will get another, though, I could call you when we get a jar of them, here is the stores number" She said to him sadly as she gave him a paper card

"Uh, thank you" Dan said taking it, he and Phil then went out side

"Uh mister? What's your name?" Phil said looking up at Dan

"Oh yeah right sorry, Dan, my names Dan" Dan said ruffling Phil's head

"Did you find who were you looking for?" Phil said innocently

'I can't just take him, I also cant explain that because he ate does candies he became that age again...' Dan though

"Uh, yeah! I was looking for you actually, your Family had to go somewhere and they asked me to take care of you!" Dan said lying through his teeth

"Really? Mum never said they were goign somewhere" Phil said getting suspicious

"It was unexpected an last minuet! You are going to stay with me for the time being, so how about we buy some Ice cream before we go to my house?" Dan said Happily

"OKAY!" Phil said excitedly, the suspicion forgotten now replaced with Ice cream

'I hope they find the Candy soon, I might just go bankrupt with this kid' Dan thought as he paid for Phil's Ice cream, two scoops of Cookie dough and one Vanilla, with Waffles and Nutella drizzled on top


End file.
